Vida
by GriTzi
Summary: La residencia Kudo, durante muchos años, permaneció cerrada y deshabitada, polvorienta y confiscada por las telarañas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el estallido de un jarrón al caer en el suelo claramente describía lo contrario.
1. Capítulo 1

**Vida**

Siempre le había costado, desde el comienzo de su profesión, dar tales noticias. Simplemente era una cuestión de ver como la vida de la otra persona se derrumbaba ante tus ojos, resquebrajada como un débil cristal, tras el susurro de aquellas vitales palabras. No. Pronosticar los suspiros que les quedaban a otros no era agradable, y él siempre habría cambiado su considerable sueldo e incluso su extensa sabiduría por no tener que hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquella tarde habría dado incluso su vida por no vivir aquella situación.

- Cáncer –repitió la mujer.

- S-si… -murmuró él, con la garganta seca, sintiendo que corroborar aquello era lo más semejante a un asesinato.

El silencio se hizo tan pesado como el plomo, incluso ambos tuvieron la sensación de tener los pulmones llenos de metal. El aire cansaba, incluso al respirarlo.

- No fue… detectado a tiempo…

Ella no contestó y el doctor se atrevió, por primera vez en todo aquel día, a mirarla a la cara. La mujer de cabello castaño y corto, común en las mujeres de su edad, mantenía la vista sobre ningún lugar, y en su rostro no había expresión alguna. Indiferencia. Quizá aún no lo asimilaba… él tampoco lo había conseguido, pese a saber los resultados de las pruebas desde hacía dos días.

- Se ha extendido muy rápido, ha sido como… como…

- Como un veneno –finalizó ella en un susurro.

Veneno. Sí. Había sido exactamente así, como el amor que aún él sentía por ella. Se había extendido por todo su ser, por toda su alma, camuflado bajo su piel, y con el paso de los años había infectado sus palabras, su día a día y hasta lo había llevado a hacer cosas que ni él mismo comprendía. Ninguno de los remedios que él había intentado ponerle había servido para nada. No había antídoto para el amor.

Así de sencillo.

Se trataba de una enfermedad vigente hasta el lecho de muerte. Su muerte.

- A… además… -continuó informando él, bajando nuevamente la cabeza- el tumor que en un principio estaba instalado en tu pecho se ha extendido hasta llegar a… a…

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Las palabras no querían salir, únicamente pujaban por bajar y arañar su garganta. Desgarrarla. Ella tampoco dijo nada más.

El susurro de las cortinas añadió a la situación una banda sonora tenue, suave como el algodón. Se contoneaban con la brisa que intentaba colarse por la ventana de la habitación del hospital, y parecían estar llena de vida. La vida que le faltaba a ella.

- Yo… -murmuró el doctor, mientras apretaba los puños con rabia- yo…

Ella lo miró, y él la enfrentó, contactando inmediatamente con aquellos ojos azules. Vacíos, pero hermosamente azules.

- ¡Yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, no estuve a tu lado cuando me necesitabas! –gritó el hombre, mientras su voz se quebraba con cada palabra- Cuando me necesitabas… cuando me necesitaste… ¡Yo no estuve ahí¡Y para cuando he querido ayudarte todo lo que sé no ha valido una mierda!

Estaba rompiendo el protocolo. Estaba echando a perder el código deontológico de su profesión y dándole una patada, pero aquello ya le daba lo mismo, y si tenía que gritar a su paciente, lo haría; y si tenía que llorar ante ella, como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos, también lo haría.

Y tampoco dudaría en abrazarla.

- ¡Perdóname por dios, perdóname!

La mujer no se opuso a aquellos brazos. No comentó nada sobre aquellas lágrimas. Es más, se sentía agradecida, porque a ella no le quedaban más.

- Haibara… perdóname Ai…

Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba aquel nombre, exactamente dieciocho años. Tanto había sufrido desde entonces, y tantas eran las cosas de las que se arrepentía en aquellos momentos…

Y mientras el doctor se desahogaba sobre su hombro, la mujer comenzó a recordar aquella mañana en la que, casi por casualidad, la vida de ambos se volvió a reencontrar en aquel mismo hospital…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Aquí vuelvo yo con nuevo fic n.n! Es un regalo de cumpleaños para un gran amigo mio, Shinmei, quien adora a estos dos personajes. ¡¡¡Muchas felicidades!!!_

_Bueno, como habrán notado al acabar, la pareja es un tanto peculiar, pues no es una sobre la que se suela escribir (o por lo menos yo no he leido sobre ella xD)_

_Aún así espero que les den una oportunidad, me esforzaré mucho en hacerlo lo mejor posible, auque sé que me costará un poco más porque este fic transcurrirá con los personajes cuando ya son adultos (a ver que sale xDD)._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Capítulo 2

Los guantes de látex poco tenían que ver con los de cuero que aquellas navidades le había regalado su madre, pero pese a su frialdad e incomodidad, al doctor le gustaban más. Amaba su profesión y cada día se desvivía por ella, además, desde siempre había tenido en mente estudiar medicina y convertirse en quien aquellos momentos era: el prestigioso doctor Mitsushiko Tsuburaya.

Atrás ya había quedado, guardado en un baúl que no se desvivía por abrir, aquel niño de mirada inquieta y a veces insegura que infringía reglas en busca de misterios que resolver. Ahora resolvía enfermedades, o eso intentaba.

En realidad, y sin él mismo percatarse de ello, de aquel chiquillo quedaba mucho… Continuaban en él, pese a la gran cantidad de seguridad que había adquirido con el paso de los años, aquella torpeza y mala relación con las mujeres del que había cogido fama incluso entre los pacientes, algo que lo sacaba de quicio. No era raro verlo llegar a su piso con el ceño fruncido después de escuchar ese día algún comentario al estilo "¿Qué ha sido de aquella enfermera tan guapa, doctor?" o "Debería plantearse salir más. Tengo un amigo que puede hacerle un descuento suculento en su restaurante si trae alguna muchacha…" acompañado de un confidencial picar de ojo. Suculento… Suculento ya era de por sí su sueldo, aquello era lo que menos le hacía falta…

Tampoco se había marchado la cabezonería a la hora de conseguir algo, e incluso había llegado a alcanzar grados de rencor insospechados hacia algunas personas. Eran las consecuencias de una vida estresante y plagada de compañeros de trabajo indeseables y con careta… Pese a aquello, no se quejaba, e intentaba olvidarse de lo vacía que estaba en realidad su vida llenando la de otros con su profesión.

- Doctor Tsuburaya, ha llegado otra paciente –informó la enfermera, después de tocar a la puerta y abrirla.

- ¿Cómo? –el hombre torció la boca disgustado- Pero si me acabo de quitar los guantes, mi turno se supone que acabó hace una hora…

- Bueno, se refiere a su turno de pacientes, pero no al de urgencias… -disculpó la joven enfermera de cabello moreno y rizado, Isako Ozu, sin soltar unos cuantos historiales que tenía en las manos.

- ¿Pero hoy no se encargaba de urgencias el doctor Ryusaki?

- Parece que no ha acudido hoy, por lo visto informó esta mañana por teléfono de que había caído enfermo y que no podía…

Mitsushiko dejó escapar un largo y cansado suspiro que interrumpió a la mujer.

- Qué casualidad que caiga enfermo justamente hoy¿no?

- ¿Insinúa que no lo está? –preguntó la enfermera.

Él tiró los guantes a la papelera que había al lado de su mesa de la consulta, pasó de largo a la joven y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Puede entender lo que quiera –contestó tranquilamente, agarrando el pomo de la puerta. Estaba ya harto de expresar como se sentía, al fin y al cabo eso parecía no importarle demasiado al resto del mundo…

- Claro, hace tiempo que te interesa bastante poco lo que pienso, como el hecho de que rompiéramos¿no es así? –contestó ella con desdén, molesta por la actitud del otro.

Si aquello se lo hubiera dicho en otro momento, alguno en el que algo le preocupara mínimamente, seguramente habría optado por comenzar una discusión y así desatar la tormenta. Sin embargo, no era aquel ese momento, por lo que Mitsushiko se limitó a sonreír y a mirarla de soslayo.

- No, no se equivoca, pero si eso le disgusta debería contarle lo que piensa al doctor Ryusaki, seguro que él estará encantado de escucharla –luego giró el pomo y antes de salir añadió-. Por cierto, no es correcto tutear al doctor, debería quedarle claro de una vez.

Y entonces la puerta de la consulta se cerró ante la enfermera, la cual había quedado con las mejillas encendidas y apretaba rabiosa los historiales que llevaba en las manos.

Pese a aquello, Mitsushiko sabía que, aún así, no todo le daba igual. En realidad, y en contra a lo que expresaba últimamente, las tripas se le retorcían cada vez que miraba a la cara a la última mujer entre otras tantas de su larga y penosa lista de relaciones amorosas fracasadas, la enfermera Isako Ozu. Habían durado dos meses, algo que hasta a él mismo le había sorprendido teniendo en cuenta que los últimos cuatro noviazgos que había tenido habían sobrevivido entre tres semanas y cuatro días. Tampoco era capaz de ignorar aquella bestia que surgía del fondo de su barriga, como una serpiente formada por lenguas de fuego, cada vez que se topaba con su compañero, el doctor Ryusaki. Era al encontrarse con su tez morena y aquella dentadura perfecta cuando le volvían a la cabeza, como misiles lanzados por aviones de combate, imágenes de la enfermera y aquel tipo coqueteando o divirtiéndose en un oculto rincón de la intimidad de las sábanas.

- ¿Qué has roto con Isako? –había preguntado desconcertado el cardiólogo Eizan Arai, el mismo día en el que había acabado su relación con la joven. Aquel día se podía haber titulado perfectamente "Despedida de la enfermera infiel".

Eizan era uno de los pocos compañeros de trabajo que Mitsushiko conseguía soportar y con el que, además, había entablado una gran amistad. El hecho de que lo acompañase en aquellos momentos significaba mucho para él…

- Me gritó que no le prestaba atención –había murmurado el entristecido doctor, con la cabeza apoyada en la barra del bar, mientras contemplaba como las burbujas se elevaban en su jarra de cerveza medio vacía-¿te lo puedes creer? Luego, al acabar el día, la vi montar en el Mercedes de Ryusaki… -había añadido entre dientes.

- Entiendo… -la respuesta de su amigo había sido acompañada por una mueca embarazosa. Mitsushiko en ese momento no pudo verle, pero Eizan había puesto cara de "Tío, eras el único en todo el hospital que no sabía que te ponían los cachos…".

Entonces había levantado la cabeza de la barra y mirado directamente a los ojos de Eizan:

- ¿Tú crees que no le prestaba atención?

Tras aquella pregunta el cardiólogo había optado por acabarse toda la cerveza que le quedaba de un trago, y después de reunir así fuerzas se había atrevido a responder:

- No, simplemente no has logrado olvidar a la mujer que realmente quieres. Ese es el único problema.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- Deja de hacerte el loco, hablo de esa tan guapa, la tal Miyano…

- ¿Shiho?

- Sí, esa. ¡Venga, hombre, piénsalo bien! Desde que estuviste con ella hace seis años no consigues mantener una relación decente con ninguna otra mujer: o terminas cortando tú o ella hartándose de la situación.

Aquella realidad había sido lo más parecido a una bofetada después de llegar borracho a casa, pero jamás le habían dicho una verdad tan grande en toda su vida. Fue en aquel momento cuando Mitsushiko se dio cuenta de que llevaba buscando un sustituto de Miyano desde hacía seis años… Y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello… ¿podía haber hombre más triste?

"Shiho no puede volver, ella es ya agua pasada" se repitió a partir de esa noche con olor a cerveza y tabaco en el bar. No solamente se lo repitió a partir de entonces, sino que esa idea se la había tatuado en la cabeza, como un mandamiento, desde el momento en el que había visto por última vez la castaña cabellera de Miyano. Sí… únicamente estaba pasando por una mala racha amorosa, nada más. El doctor Tsuburaya estaba convencido de que solamente se trataba de eso, es más, mientras recorría el pasillo inundado por la presencia a desinfectante hacia la sala de urgencias estaba ya aceptando totalmente que el destino le tenía a alguien especial guardado para él. No había nada de qué preocuparse, además, desde pequeño siempre había creído en que la vida es la que coloca a cada persona en su lugar y con la persona amada.

"Puede que esa persona, incluso, esté al otro lado de esta puerta" pensó sonriendo, mientras giraba el pomo. Cuando ésta se abrió del todo descubrió a la paciente que, sentada sobre la camilla, lo esperaba.

- No… no puede ser… -murmuró el doctor, mientras el ya poco color que de por sí tenía su cara lo abandonaba por completo.

La mujer levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía una mirada tan azul que cualquiera habría jurado que ella era la mismísima hermana del océano y una hermosa y brillante cabellera castaña y corta.

- ¿Mit… Mitsushiko? –preguntó sorprendida la paciente, nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Shiho Miyano:

Ai Haibara había vuelto.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_¡Bueeeeno, un poquito más de este fic! Como ya le he comentado a Ammiel, me está gustando mucho escribirlo, y aunque para mí cada fic es un reto, este se está convirtiendo en uno especial. Espero seguir con esta buena racha n.nU_

_¡Sean felices!_


	3. Capítulo 3

- ¿Dolores en las cervicales?

- Sí, así es.

- A ver…

Shiho Miyano se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para permitir al doctor inspeccionar su espalda. Luego él comenzó a palpar su piel lentamente, apretando en músculos concretos y determinados, mientras fruncía el ceño concentrado. Sin embargo, la mujer notó algo más que concentración por su parte…

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Le duele ahí?

- Sí.

Él dejó de examinarla y Shiho se colocó como al principio su camisa, escondiendo así su generoso y blanquecino escote, ese que al hombre le costaba tanto ignorar. Observó mientras como el doctor se sentaba ante la mesa y bajaba la mirada, a la vez que entrecruzaba los dedos bajo su barbilla y la dejaba reposar sobre sus manos. Era complicado. Era incluso angustioso. Simplemente era un tormento ignorar aquel tacto que, seis años atrás, se habían convertido en algo tan relevante.

Quizás era imposible.

Y el doctor también lo sabía.

- Ha dicho que el dolor se ha ido incrementando con el paso de los días¿verdad?

- Así es.

- ¿Se ha dado algún golpe en esa zona últimamente?

- No, es por eso que decidí en venir aquí. Temí que estos dolores pudiesen a ser consecuencia del accidente que sufrí hace seis meses.

Mitsushiko levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo se atrevió a mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Tuvis… tuvo un accidente? –preguntó sorprendido, mientras dejaba las manos nuevamente sobre la mesa.

- Sí, de coche. Estuve un mes en el hospital y además tuve que acudir a rehabilitación durante bastante tiempo –contestó ella. Una sonrisa, torcida por la ironía, se coló en su rostro- Tengo que dejar esa maldita manía de fumar en el coche. Me distrae demasiado.

Shiho esperó en silencio que el doctor le contestase. Se habría conformado con un simple "No es ese hábito el que ha de dejar, sino el de fumar", sin embargo, no fue así. Aquel lerdo continuaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados sobre la superficie de la mesa y la boca estúpidamente entreabierta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó de repente la mujer. En su voz aparentemente siempre imperturbable se podía atrapar una pincelada impaciente.

- ¿Cómo?

Ella se levantó de la camilla y cruzó los brazos. Aquellas largas piernas desnudas parecían saludar al doctor desde el final de la ajustada falda de ejecutiva de la paciente.

- Deja de hacerte el loco¿quieres? –le recriminó ella- No me has tuteado en ningún momento ni dejas de esquivarme con la mirada. ¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?

- ¿Pro… problema? –a Mitsushiko le costó unos segundos pensar con claridad. Cuando por fin lo logró su voz resultó incluso chillona- ¡No¡Cla-claro que no!

- ¿Entonces?

Él bajó lentamente la cabeza y se quitó las gafas sin montura que siempre utilizaba en su trabajo. Luego respiró hondo y se atrevió a contestar:

- Es que lo de su… -enseguida corrigió al acordarse de lo que la incomodaba a ella aquel trato- tu accidente me ha dejado muy sorprendido… Yo no sabía nada, me acabo de enterar por ti misma –de repente frunció el ceño disgustado- ¿Por qué no me habrán dicho nada los demás?

- ¿Los demás¿Te refieres a Ayumi y Genta? –preguntó ella, recordando a sus antiguos amigos, con los que en aquellos momentos mantenía muy poca relación- Ellos no lo saben.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿y Shinichi¿Ni siquiera él lo sabía?

- No, él fue el único que se enteró, pero le pedí que no se lo contase a nadie, y menos a ustedes.

De pronto, Mitsushiko se levantó de su asiento. Se había olvidado por completo de que aquella era una consulta y no la barra de un bar, y que la mujer con la que conversaba se trataba de una paciente, y no de…

- ¿Se lo contaste a él y no a mí, que tuvimos una relación seria hace seis años? –preguntó comenzando a enfadarse. No comprendía nada, ni si quiera el porqué de que aquella mujer consiguiese ponerlo tan nervioso con tan solo mirarlo.

- Si llamas "relación seria" a un lío de una noche deberías comenzar a plantearte el revisar el diccionario –respondió ella con desdén, sin abandonar aquella expresión madura e inalterable que toda la vida la había caracterizado-. Únicamente se nos cruzaron los cables en aquel momento, nada más, así que dejar de considerarlo como algo importante.

- ¿Un lío de una noche¿Sólo significó eso para ti? –preguntó él, profundamente disgustado.

- ¡Porque fue únicamente eso, Tsuburaya!

- ¿Ahora me llamas por el apellido¡Maldita sea Shiho¿Quieres decir que era uno más¡Por que para mí tú no lo eras!

Las palabras del hombre fueron interrumpidas por el fugaz movimiento de ella, que casi sin él lograr darse cuenta había agarrado su bolso y optado por dirigirse a la puerta de la consulta. No hacía falta ser Kudo para oler sus intenciones…

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Vuelves a huir como aquella vez? –preguntó Mitsushiko, que sin quererlo había llegado a aumentar el volumen de su voz más del apropiado. En aquel instante le taladraba la cabeza aquella imagen que creía olvidada en su cabeza gracias a la prodigiosa memoria selectiva: unas sábanas blancas y revueltas junto a su torso desnudo, acariciado por la tenue iluminación matinal.

- No, pero yo vine aquí a que me diagnosticaran, no a que me juzgaran –contestó ella, agarrando el pomo con decisión-. Que pase una buena tarde doctor Tsuburaya.

Y un segundo después el portazo dio por concluida la consulta.

* * *

Todas las personas que conocía, desde que él había logrado ser consiente de que pertenecía a aquel mundo neurótico, se lo habían recalcado: no era más que una triste marioneta manejada por su propio miedo. Miedo a lo que pensasen sobre él. Miedo a apostar y arriesgarse. Miedo a las críticas dirigidas a su trabajo que revolotearan por el hospital. 

Miedo a perderla.

- ¡Shiho¡Eh, Shiho!

Miedo a no alcanzarla mientras recorría los pasillos tras aquella cabellera castaña. Miedo a parecer desesperado. Miedo a estar desesperado. Miedo a que sus miedos fueras reales.

- ¡Espera, por favor! –le dijo, sin poder evitar sentirse más observado de lo deseado por el resto de personal y pacientes- De… ¡de acuerdo, lo siento, no debí de haberte tratado así!

Y en contra de todas sus predicciones, la mujer se paró. Y era en contra de sus predicciones porque Miyano jamás daba la vuelta o se detenía en seco a no ser que la razón por la que lo hiciese le interesase mínimamente. Así era ella: una mujer sin un segundo que perder en tonterías.

- Espero por su bien que se limite a darme un diagnóstico, doctor –dijo con frialdad y cruzada de brazos.

Aquel comentario logró trasponerlo durante unos segundos y esfumar todas las intenciones que nada tenían que ver con ello. Bajó la mirada y descubrió que aún llevaba puesta su bata blanca de médico. Luego exhaló un suspiro y sonrió derrotado: sí, era hora de ser consecuente con su uniforme de trabajo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueno, ya ven que estos dos no fueron únicamente compañeros de clase, eh? jajajaja En fin, en sus magníficos reviews me han preguntado si contaré algo sobre los demás detectives junior... Pues sí, esa es mi intensión, pero no solo aparecerán ellos, sino otros personajes como Shinichi n.n, pero todo tiempo al tiempo ;-)_

_En la continuación sabrán un poco más sobre lo que ocurrió hace seis años. ¡Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y hasta la próxima!_


	4. Capítulo 4

Pensarlo conseguía estremecer su cuerpo, sobrecogido por lo pequeño que podía llegar a ser el mundo. Sobrecogido por el destino y sus herramientas. En aquel caso, una simple botella de whisky.

Hacía seis años, aquella botella se había precipitado sobre el pegajoso suelo de un triste supermercado, de esos que abren las 24 horas y alberga a los clientes más desafortunados. Su contenido ambarino se había esparcido no solamente donde él pisaba, sino también sobre sus zapatos y vuelto de sus pantalones.

- Oh, mierda…

- Disculpe, fue culpa mía…

- No, no se preo… -aquella mujer abrigada por un fuerte olor a tabaco y escondida bajo su gorro de lana frunció el ceño y se paró en seco justo cuando ya se agachaba ¡Al diablo! Aquella noche le daban lo mismo los buenos modales… Nadie se había portado bien con ella ese día, así que ella tampoco se molestaría en hacerlo- Pues sí, debería mirar mejor por donde anda, tropieza y lo que tira, así que deje de estorbar y apártese…

El estudiante torció la boca, herido por la respuesta. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de contestar a la mujer nuevamente con tan mala educación: el ojo por ojo y diente por diente no era una línea a seguir en su vida, y menos teniendo en cuenta la carrera que cursaba en aquellos momentos.

- Déjeme ayudarla a recogerlo, se va a cortar –dijo también agachándose ante ella.

- No me extrañaría por la racha que llevo hoy…

- ¿Ha tenido un mal día?

- Eso a usted no le importa –ella levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia el mostrador, donde yacía leyendo una revista el empleado del pequeño supermercado- ¡Maldita sea¿Quiere venir de una vez y hacer su trabajo¡Traiga ya una fregona!

El aludido le envió una mirada molesta y dejó a un lado su lectura para obedecer a la malhumorada mujer. Cuando el destrozo ya fue recogido, y con la fregona aún en sus manos, se dirigió a la clienta:

- Debe pagar la botella de whisky.

Ella abrió sulfurada su monedero y le puso en la mano un manojo de billetes que, obviamente, no coincidía con el verdadero valor de la botella.

- Quédese con el cambio y olvídeme –se despidió ella, saliendo de la tienda.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de aquel pasillo apestado a alcohol del malo. Segundos después, el empleado se dirigió al estudiante que estaba a su lado, contemplando absorto la puerta del supermercado:

- Oye, Mitsushiko¿te vas a llevar o no la espuma de afeitar que llevas en la mano?

- ¿Eh¡Ah, sí, sí, claro Hiro! Cóbratelo junto con una botella de whisky, pero no de éste tan malo…

Un minuto después, el joven salió del establecimiento con una bolsa de papel entre las manos. Fuera nevaba y hacía frío, algo no de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que era invierno en el corazón de Tokio. Decidido, inspeccionó el suelo. Si algo había aprendido del pequeño Conan, o lo que era lo mismo, el gran detective Shinichi Kudo, era que se podía averiguar el paradero de una persona si se ponía atención a los detalles que otros pasarían por alto. Los agujeros en la nieve se convirtieron en aquel detalle.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, agarró con fuerza su bolsa y siguió la pista de aquellos altos tacones. Desde el instante en el que aquella mujer le había gritado al dependiente había reconocido su mirada aguamarina y parte de su cabellera castaña refugiada en el gorro, pese a que no vestía como siempre había solido y que su propósito había sido una botella de whisky barato. En fin… Hacía ya unos años que no sabía nada sobre ella, así que supuso que en ese tiempo Shiho Miyano podía haber cambiado mucho.

Demasiado quizás.

La bocina de un coche cercano lo despertó de sus meditaciones. Incluso él se sorprendió de haber esquivado al vehículo tan rápidamente.

- ¡Mira por donde caminas!

- ¡Ah, disculpe! –respondió avergonzado el estudiante, retirándose de la carretera.

El coche continuó su camino maldiciendo al despistado peatón, el cual se agarraba el pecho agitado por la impresión. Por unos instantes se preocupó¿y si aquellos usuales despistes eran enfermizos? Por lo menos para su integridad física no eran beneficiosos, eso lo tenía claro…

- No has cambiado en nada, Mitsushiko.

Él se giró rápidamente y descubrió a la autora de aquellas palabras apoyada en la barandilla de la avenida que daba al parque de la ciudad. En aquellos momentos lo contemplaba detenidamente, como quien observa un cuadro e intenta, tan solo examinándolo, descubrir los pensamientos del artista que lo pintó. Se la veía increíblemente misteriosa, como una perla negra, elegante y brillante, pero también como una tentación oscura y llamativa, de aquellas que eran imposibles de ignorar.

- ¿Sh-Shiho? –preguntó vacilante, mirándola estupefacto. Quería estar seguro- ¿Shiho Miyano?

A toda respuesta ella optó por quitarse el gorro de lana que ocultaba su larga cabellera castaña y ondulada. Le había crecido mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, hacía muchos años atrás, y le quedaba tan atractiva que incluso a él le recordó a una ninfa nocturna, de aquellas que acompañaban las aventuras de los héroes mitológicos que ambos estudiaron en la escuela Teitan. Vestía además una larga gabardina negra y botas altas del mismo color que se paseaban bajo su falda gris de trabajo. Pese a haber pasado varios años sobre ella su rostro únicamente había cambiado en madurez, visiblemente añadida, y en su sonrisa, que jamás había sido tan enigmática.

- ¡E-eres tú! –exclamó el estudiante, sin ser capaz de afirmar como cierto lo que sus ojos estaban degustando- ¡Nunca imaginé que nos reencontraríamos así!

Se acercó a Shiho con la cara iluminada por la emoción, sin soltar su codiciada bolsa de papel. Sin recaer en lo indiscreto que podía resultar, se molestó en explorar su expresión tranquila, su esbelto cuerpo abrigado, sus manos blancas, su nariz afilada y todo aquello que componía a Shiho Miyano como una mujer bella y deseada.

- Siento lo ocurrido en el supermercado –comenzó a decir la mujer-, no te reconocí.

- Ah, no te preocupes, sólo fue un accidente –contestó él recordando la botella.

- No me refiero a eso –corrigió-: estaba tan distraída que te ignore completamente.

- Yo tampoco me di cuenta de que eras tú, has cambiado mucho –luego sonrió con inseguridad-, tanto que hasta ahora compras whisky.

Tras decir aquello pareció que la mirada de Shiho repentinamente perdía energía y se apagaba, como cuando una vela es encerrada dentro de un vaso de cristal y ésta se ahoga poco a poco, muriendo finalmente en la oscuridad de su fría cárcel. Se dio la vuelta para observar el enorme parque que se expandía ante ellos.

- No es un hábito, sólo una casualidad –murmuró quedamente.

- ¿Entonces no sueles consumirlo?

- No, sólo quería hacerme honor a mí misma –hizo una pausa y luego suspiró, sonriendo tristemente-: hoy mi ex novio me ha gritado que soy como ese whisky barato que venden en los supermercados; jamás paso desapercibida en los estantes, pero hacerse conmigo es algo que no vale la pena.

Mitsushiko parpadeó desconcertado. Shiho había hablado con una debilidad inusual en ella, en incluso dio la impresión que se creía su propio comentario.

- Últimamente Tetsui y yo solíamos discutir habitualmente –desveló refiriéndose a su ex novio-. Cuando comenzamos a salir juntos nos tomamos nuestra relación como una fórmula matemática infalible, por eso confiábamos tanto en ella. Estábamos seguros de que no podía darnos pie a ningún error. Quizá fuese por culpa de nuestras mentes precisas y objetivas que se nos olvidó la materia fundamental: el sentimiento, y no nuestras coincidencias.

- ¿Testui es también científico, como tú?

- Así es. Ambos nos conocimos hace dos años, cuando nos propusieron trabajar en el mismo proyecto en Estados Unidos, en busca de medicamentos eficaces contra la leucemia –su rostro se desencajó poco a poco y su mirada pareció componerse de vidrio mojado. Tras tomarse unos segundos para respirar y sentir el frío intenso de la noche, dejó en libertad aquellas palabras que, durante las horas anteriores, se habían estancado al final de su garganta, arañándola y haciéndola agonizar lentamente-. Me ha comparado con un whisky barato… Me… ha… comparado con… ¡Oh Dios! –se tapó la cara ante el desconcertado muchacho.

- Shi-Shiho, tranquilí…

- ¡Mírame¡He estado recorriendo esta ciudad en busca de un 24 horas durante toda la noche, apesto a tabaco y lo único que deseo ahora mismo es emborracharme! –gimió asqueada.

Debía de significar mucho para ella… Debía de significar casi su dignidad si aquella mujer decía aquella clase de cosas, hablaba como una despechada deprimida de telenovelas y deseaba beber y beber hasta no recordar nada más. Sí. Aquel hombre debía de significar mucho para ella. Eso fue de lo que se convenció el joven al contemplar llorar a la mismísima Shiho Miyano, que apenas unos minutos antes había recordado como una mujer de hielo, de mente calculadora y precisa y alérgica a las lágrimas.

- Yo…

El carraspeo del estudiante consiguió que ella interrumpiera su lamento y lo mirara.

- Yo no creo que seas de ese barato, sino más bien de… de otro más caro.

Si existía comentario más torpe para animar a una persona, era aquel.

- ¿Otro más caro? –repitió ella.

Vacilante asintió y se atrevió a decorar su comentario:

- Bu-bueno, no conozco nada de ese mundo, es más, ni si quiera bebo –dejó escapar una risa temblorosa ante aquellos ojos intrigados que tan nervioso lo ponían-, pero seguro que hay alguna clase de whisky que es especialmente codiciado, alguno que no todo el mundo pueda permitirse probar porque, simplemente, cualquier persona no es apta para catarlo y apreciarlo como debería ser, disfrutarlo y saborearlo tal y como es.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada. ¿Cómo¿Cómo habían captado completamente su atención aquellas palabras tan simples, aquel comentario tan mal calculado?

- Puede que incluso sólo merezca ser bebido por unos pocos –finalizó él, conectando directamente con sus pupilas, convencido de que jamás había meditado lo que su boca acababa de liberar.

¿Por qué¿Por qué de repente le atrajeron las manos heladas del joven¿Por qué no se había molestado en retener aquel impulso de tocarlas y abrigarlas entre las suyas¿Por qué no escuchó el lamento de la botella que él portaba al caer y morir contra el suelo¿Por qué acercarse hacia su rostro le pareció una aventura emocionante, un deseo incontrolable?

- Mitsushiko…

¿Cuándo¿Cuándo le dejó de importar estar unida a él¿Cuándo olvidó que estaba en aquel lugar, en aquella estación del año y en aquella noche tan amarga¿Cuándo fue consciente de que era demasiado tarde para remediar aquel beso, y demasiado temprano para volver sola a casa?

Lentamente, y como guiado por aquellos dedos que se habían deslizado suavemente por la superficie de sus labios, abrió los ojos, deseando agarrar aquellos instante, ansiando encadenarse a ellos y que perduraran eternamente aquel tacto, aquella pausa, aquel olor afrutado que disfrutaba al estar tan cerca del cabello de Shiho. Retornar unos segundos y encadenarse otra vez a aquel aliento.

La vio ante él.

Supo que no era un sueño.

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? –la escuchó susurrar.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_Bueno, para ser sincera, no he releído este capítulo, así que pido disculpas si hay alguna falta por ahí desperdigada xDD_

_Como ya habrán comprendido (o eso espero) esto ocurrió hace seis años, es eso sobre lo que tanto piensa y medita este peculiar doctor, y a lo que tanto renuncia Shiho. En el próximo capítulo leerán la continuación de esta noche, que creo que ya podrán imaginarse... O///.///OU xDD __Para ser sincera, no suelo describir besos, aunque ya lo había hecho antes. Esta vez quise hacerlo diferente, no sé... a mi me gusta el resulatdo n.nU_

_Pues nada más, solo que espero que no les choque tanto el carácter "débil" de Shiho en esto que hoy he subido. Simplemente la he mostrado un poco más frágil, aunque he intentado no pasarme, no quiero olvidar cómo es realmente en la serie y serle fiel todo lo posible. Supongo que todos entramos de vez en cuando en crisis, y son momentos en los que la mayoría cae en la desesperación. Shiho está pasando la suya._

_Un abrazo a todos!!! Y gracias por los reviews!!!_


	5. Capítulo 5

Era una manera más, y el mejor recurso cuando las palabras escaseaban o no estaban practicadas. Shiho no conocía lo suficiente la expresión "gracias", pero sabía transmitirla perfectamente cuando lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, Mitsushiko no captó el mensaje en ningún momento, ni si quiera recayó en él en los seis años siguientes que seguirían a aquella noche tan marcada.

Jamás sospechó que el agradecimiento era la causante de que Shiho cobijase su cuello con escurridizos besos mientras él intentaba abrir la puerta de su apartamento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la última llave de entre todas las que tenía la que consiguiese abrir? Tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza que la desconocida habilidad de la mujer a la hora de desabrochar camisas de manera fugaz fuese motivada en realidad por el deseo de olvidar a otro hombre, y sospechó menos aún que tras aquellas caricias sobre su pecho, deslizadas hacia su cinturón, se escondiesen unas ganas arrebatadas de vengarse a través de él. Ella tampoco recaería en esto último hasta el día siguiente, cuando contemplase pensativa, y con la mirada perdida, los postes de la luz pasar a toda velocidad a su lado.

Pese a que hacía unos momentos antes la botella de whisky había quedado olvidada en la acera de la avenida y derramada sobre ésta, no se la echó en falta: Shiho era una bebida exquisita, al alcance de muy pocos. Un privilegio. Y aquella noche tomaban juntos hasta extasiarse.

Nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza, desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, la remota idea de compartir juntos más que unas palabras. En aquella ocasión se prestaron pasionales besos viajeros de la entrada al sofá y más tarde a una cama más confortable, decididos movimientos sin meditar cuerpo contra cuerpo y calor corporal protegido del frío que los contemplaba desde el exterior. Con mentes desbocadas a sus más íntimos instintos apostaron por descubrir la piel de ambos, desvestirse mutuamente, degustar el tacto de sus cuerpos y por comprobar a cual grado de deseo era capaz de llegar cada uno. Recordaba a una carrera secreta por ver quién era capaz de agotar antes al otro, quién sería el primero que se hiciese con el poder de aquel lecho o cuál de los dos se rendiría antes de finalizar aquella aventura.

Quién, al fin y al cabo, perdería la consciencia y admitiría haber bebido más de la cuenta.

No fue una horrible resaca le que despertó al joven a la mañana siguiente, cuando la iluminación se proclamó dentro del dormitorio y se hizo demasiada intensa como para soportarla. Una agradable sensación lo reconfortaba bajo sus sábanas y le hacía recordar que si había caído rendido finalmente al sueño había sido por el agotamiento sufrido aquella noche. Aquellos eran los descansos que mejor sentaban. Siempre que comenzaba a despertar, Mitsushiko intentaba recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Era una manera de saber que él estaba allí, que ya aquella jornada había sido vivida y que nuevas oportunidades lo esperaban cuando abriese del todo por fin sus ojos soñolientos. No se preocupaba por los sueños ocultos que jamás conseguía recordar en alguno de los hemisferios de su cerebro, ni por el significado escondido que, según la doctrina Freudoniana, estos podían contener. Que si una muerte insospechada, que si pérdida de riquezas, que si un profundo valor sexual…

"¡Shiho!" llegó a su mente tan de repente que incluso le pareció marearse. Era lo más parecido jaqueca repentina, y sin beber ni una sola gota de alcohol… Aquello sí que tendría coña si se lo contaba a sus compañeros de la facultad…

Sus párpados por fin se enfrentaron al mundo y descubrieron la ausencia inesperada: Shiho no estaba a su lado.

- ¿Shiho? –preguntó mientras se incorporaba sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Examinó en silencio la habitación, mientras los usuales sonidos de Tokio y las bocinas de los vehículos rebotaban contra las ventanas. Miró esperanzado hacia la cocina, quizás la mujer se habría levantado generosa aquella mañana y le habría dado por prepararle el desayuno… O eso deseó al menos. Como no escuchaba ruido alguno desde donde su cama decidió levantarse y ponerse los primeros pantalones con los que se topó (casualmente los que habían sido olvidados bajo los pies de la cama cuando Shiho se los había arrebatado tan ágilmente).

- ¿Shiho¿Estás aquí?

No le hizo falta moverse del umbral de la puerta para comprobar que ni si quiera había optado por desayunar ella sola, ignorando sus fantasías de "desayunos a la cama". Tampoco estaba allí. Ni tampoco estaban su bolso, ni sus botas, ni el resto de su ropa cuando se paseó por toda la casa sin entender por qué el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido. Lo único que pareció dejar atrás había sido su larga gabardina negra, y porque seguramente no había sido capaz de hallarla detrás del paragüero de la entrada…

Un impulso lo movió a dirigirse hacia la ventana y mirar hacia la calle, cada vez más infestada de gente. Milagrosamente logró ver desaparecer por la esquina una melena castaña, exactamente igual a la de la mujer con la que supuestamente debía haber amanecido. Enseguida cogió en la mano la gabardina negra y salió disparado hacia el rellano, para luego optar por las escaleras y salir a la calle con el torso descubierto aún.

En realidad en ningún momento fue consciente de lo que hacía: no meditó su desesperada acción de meterse en el taxi que tuvo más a mano y su sofocado "¡Siga a ese coche!", mientras señalaba al mismo vehículo del gremio que un minuto antes había arrancado a unos metros, transportando en su interior a Shiho. Tampoco entendió cómo había hecho para ignorar las sorprendidas miradas de las personas que recorrían la ajetreada estación de trenes, ni cómo había conseguido distinguir, tras recorrer aquel agobiante lugar, a la escurridiza fugitiva.

En verdad, jamás fue capaz de calcular el tiempo transcurrido entre su inesperado amanecer y su mirada desencajada, mientras contemplaba como la mujer de sus sueños, su whisky con hielo, lo abandonaba en medio de la estación.

- Shiho… -murmuró paralizado, sin despegar su mirada del tren que se alejaba con tanta rapidez.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Y todo lo que había hecho para detenerla había sido en vano: ni sus gritos en medio de la multitud; ni su carrera hacia el tren que, un segundo antes de su partida, había localizado; ni sus golpetazos a los cristales de éste, rogando, exigiendo una mirada de la recién descubierta Shiho y que ella no le concedió.

Nada.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Uf... Me costó pero lo hice, escribí la movidita noche de estos dos... Y tanto que me costó! Nunca había escrito algo así ó///òU, espero que para ser la primera vez no me haya quedado tan mal... En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, le estoy cogiendo cariño a esta pareja al final y todo n.nU, jajaja_

_En el próximo capi, un nuevo e importante personaje del fic ;-), y vuelta al presente después de la nochecita de estos dos u//ú, ya vale de recuerdos un tanto eróticos ¬//¬... Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias a tods por los reviews!_


	6. Capítulo 6

El oso de peluche se precipitó contra el suelo justo en el instante en el que el comentarista presentaba la noticia.

- _Tetsui Ikoma, el valorado investigador japonés, afirma que los estudios sobre la leucemia de su grupo de trabajo han dado por fin prósperos resultados, contribuyendo así a avanzar en los deseados medicamentos que se estima salgan a la venta dentro de dos años y que… _

- No puede ser… -murmuró la niña, sobrecogida- ¡Mamá¡Lo he visto¡Lo he visto! –gritó eufórica.

- ¿El qué, Hisano? –preguntó la mujer desde el estudio del apartamento.

- ¡Papá¡He visto a papá por la tele!

Rápidamente su madre dejó a un lado su ordenador y las pilas de libros para correr hasta el salón.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Tetsui Ikoma¡Mamá, papá ha salido por la tele y ha…!

Shiho Miyano, decidida, apagó la televisión ante la sorprendida mirada azul de la chiquilla. Refugiada en aquel pijama verde pistacho había estado escuchando con atención el noticiario nocturno desde hacía un rato, aún sin tener cepillado su brillante melena negra. Siempre hacía lo mismo y se había convertido en una costumbre.

- P-pero… ¡Pero mamá¿Por qué…?

- Deberías de estar ya acostada, es muy tarde –contestó ella mientras la cogía en brazos e ignoraba las protestas de su hija, acariciando su redondeado rostro-. No entiendo como a una niña de tu edad pueden gustarle las noticias –añadió, pese a que una parte de ella le gritaba que los genes debían parte de culpa.

- ¡Quiero ver a papá¡Quiero verlo!

- Ahora hay que dormir, Hisano –respondió ella, dulce pero inflexible. La sentó sobre sus rodillas, encima de la cama del dormitorio de la pequeña y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá, mamá¿Cuándo volverá? –preguntó insistente ella. Aquella pregunta se había convertido en su oración desde hacía dos años.

Shiho no respondió y sostuvo su mirada en la cómoda de la habitación, quedándose quieta. Sin embargo, y como si su cuerpo respondiese por sí mismo, retomó lo que hacía y continuó peinando a su hija. Quizás porque era sencillo actuar ante una niña de cinco años, o porque sabía ocultar bien lo que sentía, jamás dejaba notar su nerviosismo cada vez que se le era hecha aquella pregunta, o siempre que, como aquella noche, Hisano recordaba al famoso Tetsui Ikoma o lo veía por la televisión, algo muy común últimamente. En realidad su alma temblaba de miedo dentro de su cuerpo.

Shiho la sentó en la cama y tapó hasta la cintura con las sábanas de franela. Luego le acarició la mejilla delicadamente, mientras la sonreía con tristeza:

- Hay preguntas que no puedo contestarte, cariño.

La chiquilla frunció el ceño confundida.

- Pensaba que tú lo sabías todo, mamá –susurró.

- Por desgracia, Hisano, soy más tonta de lo que esperabas –afirmó ella acercándosele.

Luego la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si así pusiese evitar que aquel error la arrastrase a la amargura:

- Tonta de remate.

Cuando la mujer, tras sumergir a su niña en el placentero mundo de los sueños, volvió al salón, tenía la desagradable sensación de que los pies le pesaban más de la cuenta y de que su cabeza estaba ocupada por una niebla espesa que le impedía pensar con claridad. Dedujo que eran síntomas normales cuando la mentira se materializaba en sufrimiento. En el sufrimiento de su hija. En el sufrimiento suyo.

En el sufrimiento de un bebedor de whisky.

Desganada, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se recostó en él, buscando cobijo entre las almohadas persas que le acompañaban.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –recordó preguntar a alguien desde algún lugar, oculto por aquella niebla incómoda- _¿Por qué te fuiste de aquella manera?_

- _¿Siempre has necesitado razones para hacer las cosas, Mitsushiko? _–le había contestado tranquilamente aquella misma mañana, en la cafetería del hospital. La consulta no solo había quedado en la camilla de una de las habitaciones, y ella había cedido a la invitación de café por parte del doctor.

- _No para hacerlas, pero sí para darles una explicación a mis actos. No me gusta cometer fallos sin sentido._

_- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo cometiera un fallo?_

A continuación el médico había bajado la cabeza y concentrado su mirada en su menta-poleo. Luego la enfrentó con aquellos ojos de niño decidido a crecer:

- _Tú no, pero a mí me habría gustado cometerlos a tu lado. Aquella mañana desapareciste y me negaste una oportunidad._

_- Déjalo ya, por favor…_

_- Y no solamente me hiciste daño a mí, sino a ti misma._

"Tienes razón, no fuiste el único involucrado en mi huída", pensó ella sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos. Muchas personas había padecido por su culpa, entre ella su hija Hisano.

- _Pero aún así…_ -murmuró aquel hombre uniformado de doctor- _aún así quiero no dejarte huir esta vez._

- Idiota… -sonrió Shiho, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Quizás la mayoría se imaginaban a una Shiho solitaria, la típica mujer que vive en su apartamento, cuyas mayores preocupaciones están relacionadas con sus responsabilidades laborales y todo eso... Ya ven que no. Me planteé una Shiho un tanto diferente, alguien que, de no haber vivido una serie de acontecimientos, no no se habría planteado ni por asomo de tener hijos (en este caso a Hisano). Quizá lo interesante de la vida es que los planteamientos poca fuerza tienen, porque nosotros formamos parte de ella, no ella forma parte de nosotros. Simplemente, la vida nos aguarda acontecimientos impensables, y nos obliga a seguir su ritmo._

_Sean felices, y gracias por sus lindos comentarios! n.n_


	7. Capítulo 7

Era como entrar en un estrecho túnel blanco, frío y solitario. Aunque extrañamente aquello le resultaba familiar: desde hacía unos meses la abrigaba aquella sensación cada noche al acostarse en su cama. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión no olía a tabaco refugiado tras ambientador floral, sino a fina tela hospitalaria con un trágico final marcado a desechar. No padecía dolor, sólo la incomodidad de estar obligada a permanecer inmóvil sobre aquella mesa angosta.

- Deberá aguantar quieta durante unos minutos, señora Miyano –escuchó que le decía al otro lado del túnel la femenina voz de una enfermera.

Quieta.

Llevaba así desde hacía seis años, permitiendo que otros decidieran sobre sus movimientos. Sobre su destino. Sobre el de ella y el de su hija. Estaba ya acostumbrada, aguantar unos minutos más no le supondría un gran esfuerzo.

- Para estar más tranquilos te realizaremos un escáner para TC –le había explicado el doctor Tsuburaya una semana antes, junto con uno de sus colegas de la profesión especializado en aquel tema-. No es que hayamos detectado nada más allá de aquellos dolores con los que acudiste a la consulta, pero como sufriste un accidente hace poco queremos examinarte con mayor determinación, por si algún órgano se vio afectado por aquello.

Y aquella era la razón por la que en aquellos momentos podría ser fácilmente comparada con un canario enjaulado.

- Doctor Tsuburaya, mire esto –le dijo su compañero, señalando a la pantalla que mostraba los resultados del escáner-. ¿No le parece algo extraño?

Mitsushiko abrió los ojos de par en par y luego frunció el ceño con preocupación. Fue incapaz de borrar aquella misma expresión cuando, un rato después, la paciente salió al fin de su cautiverio y vestía con ropa de calle.

- Shiho.

Ella dejó de buscar lo que se proponía en el bolso y lo miró.

- ¿Ocurre algo, doctor?

El torcer de su boca le dijo todo antes de que él mismo articulase palabra:

- Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

La residencia Kudo, durante muchos años, permaneció cerrada y deshabitada, polvorienta y confiscada por las telarañas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el estallido de un jarrón al caer en el suelo claramente describía lo contrario.

- ¡Eri!

- ¡Gomen, gomen nasai papá!

- ¡Creo que te advertí que no quería nada de fútbol en casa!

Era divertido observar a Shinichi Kudo recogiendo juguetes o los cadáveres de la decoración. Era divertido, y además su pasatiempo preferido.

- ¿Acaso no tienes un jardín enorme para correr y patear la pelota?

- Ya, pero es que Shinmei me regañó porque no le dejaba leer fuera, dice que no lo dejaba concentrar –se disculpó la niña, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

- Tráeme una pala y cepillo, anda… -pidió distraído el hombre, mientras se agachaba ante los restos del jarrón- ¿Qué¿Qué te echó del jardín¿Pero no puede leer dentro de casa? –de repente se quedó quieto y la miró con desconfianza.

Sí. Y sus interrogatorios paternales también eran un espectáculo que jamás se perdía:

- Un momento, no me habrá desobedecido y sacado libros de la biblioteca¿verdad? –preguntó acercando su rostro a la de ella.

La chiquilla se tapó la boca y esquivó los ojos de su padre con nerviosismo.

- Lo sabía –sonrió triunfal el detective.

- Es que le gusta mucho leer al aire libre, dice algo así como que… –Eri hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recordar- es una _infusión_ entre… la cultura y… la naturaleza.

- Se dice fusión.

- Sí, también así…

"Fusión entre la cultura y la naturaleza¿eh? –pensó Shinichi, sorprendiéndose de las excusas que podía llegar a idear su hijo- Más bien es la naturaleza la que le está revolucionando las hormonas…". Shinmei ya tenía doce años, era normal que a aquella edad le comenzasen a gustar las chicas, pero aquello ya era pasarse: una cosa era sonrojarse ante ellas, y otra muy diferente era hacer guardia en el jardín con la excusa de la lectura para ver si pasaba la hija de la vecina ante la casa.

"Vaya, parece que lo más entretenido está a punto de comenzar" sonrió Ran Kudo, a la vez que finalizaba el té que había disfrutado mientas contemplaba a su marido y a su hija. No podía evitarlo: adoraba verlo tan ocupado con aquella tarea de padre.

- En fin –intervino Ran entrando en el salón-, yo hablaré con Shinmei para que no vuelva a sacar los libros fuera de la biblioteca, ya sé que son sagrados para ti.

- Nos estabas espiando al otro lado de la puerta¿nee? –le dijo su esposo mirándola de reojo.

Ella se limitó a picarle un ojo y a contestarle:

- Es mi día libre, sabes que me encanta pasarlo así.

Y a continuación lo besó en la mejilla y salió de allí con intensión de hablar con su hijo. En silencio, el hombre la vio alejarse hasta que desapareció de la perspectiva que le permitía el estar arrodillado en el suelo. Muchos años habían pasado desde que, un día y tras múltiples intentos frustrados por su indecisión, logró pedirle matrimonio a aquella mujer. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en el presente, y aunque el rostro de Ran había comenzado a recibir las primeras arrugas la seguía viendo como aquella tierna muchacha que le respondió sonriente "Sí quiero" ante el altar.

- ¡Ah!

Shinichi se giró rápidamente y vio como su hija se agarraba el dedo. Se había cortado con uno de los trozos del jarrón y comenzaba a llorar.

- ¡Oh, Eri! –se lamentó, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le envolvió el dedo en él- Tranquila, ahora te pondré una tirita.

- ¿Podré algún día moverlo otra vez? –preguntó ella entre sollozos, sorbiéndose la nariz.

- ¡Claro que sí, tonta! Es un corte de nada.

"Mira que puede llegar a ser exagerada…" pensó, recordando que Ran también solía serlo. En realidad, la niña no se parecía tanto a ella, es más, cuando todo el mundo la veía decían que era un calco de su padre, pero en chica: la misma mirada inquieta, el mismo revoltoso cabello moreno (peinado con dos pequeñas trenzas) y la misma afición por fútbol que él.

De pronto, el timbre del teléfono resonó en el pasillo de la casa.

- Ni se te ocurra tocar ni un trozo más –le advirtió a la vez que se levantaba, señalando los restos del jarrón.

Eri afirmó con la cabeza y, aún sosteniéndose el pañuelo en el dedo, se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Fuera pudo contemplar cómo su madre le ordenaba a su hermano recoger todos los libros que tenía esparcidos sobre el césped, mientras él ponía aquella cara de enfado que a la niña tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Diga?

Shinichi reconoció al instante la voz que le contestó al otro lado del teléfono:

- Kudo, te necesito.

Él sonrió divertido, mientras abría la estantería del baño y cogía la caja de las tiritas y el alcohol.

- Vaya¿no recuerdas que estoy casado, Shiho?

- Deja de bromear, Kudo, por favor…

- Vale, vale, lo siento –rió él saliendo del baño-, es que fuiste tan directa que…

- Discúlpame, ni si quiera te pregunté cómo estabas –suspiró ella masajeándose las sienes ante el ordenador con el que trabajaba-¿qué tal Ran y los niños?

- Oh, muy bien todos. Ran ha conseguido plaza fija en un colegio como orientadora escolar. Estamos todos muy contentos.

- Eso es estupendo, felicítala de mi parte.

- Lo haré –Shinichi llegó al salón y, sujetando el inalámbrico con la cabeza y el hombro, hizo señas a su hija para que se quitara el pañuelo-. En fin, me ha sorprendido bastante escuchar tu voz, hace muchos meses que no lo hacía. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Nadie respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Shiho¿Ocurrió algo?

- Aún no, pero… –dijo débilmente. Vio cómo su hija Hisano se acercaba a ella para que le desenredase el pelo- Bueno, ya te contaré más tranquilamente. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

- Tú dirás –Eri gimió al escocerle la herida donde su padre le acababa de echar el alcohol-. Venga, aguanta un poco… -le dijo en voz baja.

- Necesito que cuides de Hisano, me van a realizar unas pruebas en el hospital y quiero saber si puedo contar contigo.

- Claro que sí, Shiho, además –miró sonriente a su hija, mientras le colocaba la tirita-, a Eri le encantará tener en una amiguita de su edad en casa.

- Muchas gracias, sabes que no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir y que…

-… Su padre no puede saber nada –concluyó él.

Silencio. Silenciar era no mejor.

- Sí –murmuró.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueeeeeeeeno, no sé si ya lo había adelantado en otros capis pero... al fin les traje a Shinichi! jajaja n.n Me costó elegir el nombre de sus hijos, los explico un poco: Eri va por la madre de Ran, y Shinmei por mi amigo, Shinmei xD, que este fic era un regalo para el (un regalo a plazos, por cierto xDD) y me apetecía llamar así al hijo de Shinichi, en su honor n.n_

_La vida de Shinichi era otro asunto que me pensé bastante, y su personalidad cuando fuera adulto también. A mi al menos me gusta como lo dejé, espero que también a ustedes n.n_

_Desarrollar este fic me está gustando mucho, noto que lo estoy escribiendo diferente a los otros que he hecho, no sé... Lo que más temo ahora es estancarme, porque, para ser sincera, no tengo muchas ideas para él n.nU, a ver si se me ocurren más cosas... xD_

_En el próximo capi, un personaje nuevo visitará a Mitsushiko... Bueno, o quizá no tan nuevo n///n_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews, y un besote especial para Lena, por recordarme de actualizar Vida (y también porque la kero un montón, a ver! xDD). Hasta la próxima! n//n_


End file.
